Une rencontre parmi tant d'autres
by Tlphone fisher-price
Summary: Il était une fois mon OC qui fit la connaissance de Toki Fujiwara à l'âge fabuleux de six piges! Que dire de plus, hein?


Alors voilà, ma première fic, qui est plus un OS un peu longue en fait!^^

Pour info, elle est certainement bourrée de fautes, j'en appelle donc à votre indulgence. Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et évidemment je n'ai rien contre un petit commentaire (dans la mesure ou on reste poli et courtois j'accepte tout!)

**Disclaimer**: Truc de malade: Code Breaker ne m'appartient pas! (Ouh, le choc!), donc remerciez Akimine Kamijyo pour avoir créé cette merveille, et maudissez-moi pour y avoir ajouté ma petite touche perso!^^ Parce que oui, le reste est à moi!

* * *

><p>C'était un beau jour de mars, j'étais en train de jouer à la dînette dans ma jolie chambre rose aux murs peinturlurés de fleufleurs et de zolies licornes ! …. Evidemment le jour où je dormirais dans une telle pièce n'est pas près d'arriver ! En plus je suis même pas dans ma chambre, mais dans le jardin, et la dînette avec laquelle j'aurais dû jouer va maintenant dégager pour laisser place à quelque chose qui me ressemble déjà plus : DES MENOTTES ! Oui, aujourd'hui, je suis un des meilleurs éléments de la police et je pourchasse un terrible bandit dont le nom fait plus trembler qu'un tremblement de terre, j'ai nommé : Roger tache de sang ! Cet homme infâme, ce vil criminel au lourd passé judiciaire, est actuellement interprété par le talentueux Nicolas Sparkle, mon grand frère en d'autres termes. J'étais sur le point de le coincer dans une sombre ruelle et l'échange de balles allait bientôt commencer quand une voix aussi autoritaire que tonitruante nous hurla :<p>

« -ALICE ! NICO ! Y A PAPA ET MAMAN QUI VEULENT VOUS VOIR ET VIIIIIITE ! »

Je soupirai et lançai un regard résigné à Roger… Qui me le rendit bien… Bon. On reprendra tout ça plus tard, pour l'instant l'urgence était toute autre…. Je me précipite donc dans la maison, suivie de près par l'ex-criminel et on arrive en trombe dans la cuisine, ce qui fait sursauter mon père qui, de surprise, lâche sa tasse de café… Plof ! Dommage, il était chouette ce smoking…. Il y a comme qui dirait un blanc… Puis ma mère lui lance un regard noir et se tourne vers nous pendant que mon empoté de paternel se débat avec l'éponge pour tenter de rattraper sa gaffe… Ma grande sœur est là aussi, c'est elle qui nous a appelé tout à l'heure, elle se tient toute droite près de maman et nous regarde en faisant la moue réprobatrice de celle qui-ne-fait-jamais-la-moindre-petite-bêtise-et-qui-méprise-ceux-qui-les-font… Quelle lèche botte ! Je lui tire la langue et elle me fait un pied de nez, mais notre concours de grimace ne dure pas plus longtemps car nous sommes vite interrompues par maman :

« -Ça suffit toutes les deux ! Je voulais vous rappeler que ce midi on mange chez une personne très importante qui nous a invitée, alors vous devrez bien vous tenir, et pour faire une bonne première impression, vous allez immédiatement vous changer ! Enfin non, vous deux, allez d'abord prendre une douche, dit-elle en désignant, Nicolas, moi, et nos vêtements crottés, pendant ce temps je vais sortir vos habits de fête. Et pour l'amour du ciel Sylvester ce n'est pas avec une éponge et du produit vaisselle qu'on nettoie une veste !

A ces mots, mon père redressa la tête avec un air un peu idiot et surpris à la fois (si j'ose dire) et remis l'éponge dans l'évier… Avant de glisser sur les morceaux de porcelaine parce qu'il n'a pas pensé à les ramasser… Ma mère soupire, ma sœur écrase sa main sur son front, mon frère fait la grimace et moi j'explose de rire ! Il est impayable mon papa ! Puis je me faufile hors de la cuisine et file en direction de la salle de bain. Environ une demi-heure après, on se tient tous les trois, propres comme des sous-neufs, endimancher de la tête aux pieds dans nos vêtements les plus chics attendant du pied ferme que nos parents nous disent de monter dans la voiture. Sans trop savoir pourquoi je retiens ma respiration, bombe le torse et garde la tête haute. Sûrement des restes de la semaine dernière où je m'étais métamorphosée en Napoléonne (mon nom de scène ! Ca sonne bien pas vrai ?) Et où la discipline était de mise. Enfin bref, finalement mon père se pointe et nous donne les clés de la fameuse voiture. On s'est bien évidemment précipités dedans, mais avant, je me suis, re-évidemment, disputée avec Ysambre pour appuyer sur le bouton qui ouvre la voiture, pendant que Nicolas tente vainement de nous calmer on nous faisant remarquer que les oiseaux sur le fil d'en face étaient super chouettes ! La routine quoi.

Le voyage a duré une éternité ! La preuve, on est parti à 11h, et on n'est pas arrivé avant 12h30 ! C'était méga long ! Enfin j'en ai profité pour bien observer ma famille. Alors, ma mère est très belle comme toujours, elle a mis une splendide robe violette avec des sandales noires à talon et a détaché ses longs cheveux d'ébène. J'espère que quand je serais plus grande je serais aussi belle qu'elle ! Mon père a troqué son smoking tâché contre un costume noir très chic, et malgré ses cheveux en bataille je le trouve très beau aussi. Mon frère fais la moue parce qu'il n'aime pas le pantalon noir, la chemise blanche et la veste noire que maman lui a fait enfiler. C'est vrai que ça ne lui va pas vraiment, disons que ce n'est pas du tout son style… Ma sœur par contre se sent vraiment à l'aise, elle a mis une jolie jupe rouge un peu bouffante et un chemisier blanc, elle a lissé ses cheveux noirs comme ceux de ma mère et porte ses nouveaux souliers vernis que mamie lui a offert pour son anniversaire. Elle prend un air hautain et sûre d'elle, et franchement je l'admire ! Moi je suis dans une pauv' robe bleu claire trop moche que j'ai même pas le droit de salir ! Et mon incoiffable crinière de boucles châtain jure énormément avec le sac à patate que je porte ! Humpf ! C'est vraiment pas juste !

Je rumine tellement mon malheur que je ne remarque pas qu'on est arrive jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'appelle. Je tourne la tête vers elle et l'entend nous donner ses dernières recommandations. « Soyez sages, polis, et gnagnagna » ! Je hoche néanmoins ma caboche pour faire mine d'avoir tout bien écouté et me rue dehors, parce que j'en ai marre de rester enfermée dans la voiture.

Je me dirige en courant vers l'immense entrée de l'immense baraque que je me fais face. Je m'arrête devant la porte et reste bouche bée. Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte : rentrer et explorer cette incroyable demeure ! J'en salive d'avance !

Je suis vite rejoins par ma famille, je me fais un peu réprimander par maman, pendant que mon papa se fait annoncer par des …Serviteurs ?! Ouaaaaaah ! On doit manger chez quelqu'un de vachement important ! C'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Je commence à imaginer un prince ou une star de cinéma… Et tout en rêvant je suis mes parents dans l'entrée de cet épatant palais. Une voix me sort de ma rêverie :

« -Les enfants je vous présente le premier ministre du japon, Mr Fujiwara, allons ne soyez pas timides, dites bonjour. »

Je fixe le nouveau venu avec un air ébahis. Le…. Le quoi ? C'est quoi un ministre ? C'est important ? Maman a dit « premier », ça veut dire quoi, que c'est une série et que s'il ne fait pas bien son travail il sera remplacé par le numéro deux ? J'aurais du écouter la maîtresse à l'école plutôt que de discuter du dernier épisode de scooby doo avec ma voisine… En tout cas le type devant moi est tout sourire, donc je reste polie et je lui sourie aussi. Puis je me cache derrière mon frère, c'est vrai quoi, il est impressionnant malgré tout ! Ensuite il nous présente sa fille, elle est un peu plus âgée que moi, elle doit avoir l'âge d'Ysambre, peut-être moins en fait, oh je sais pas ! En tout cas elle est marrante, elle ouvre de grand yeux et en me voyant elle se précipite sur moi en affirmant que je suis une poupée de porcelaine et qu'il ne faut pas que je tombe sinon je vais me casser. Elle me fait bien rire ! Je passe mon temps à me prendre des gamelles monumentales ! En tout cas je l'aime bien.

Ensuite on va tous dans une grande salle où la table est mise, on s'assoit et mes parents discutent avec le premier ministre, Ysambre les écoute avec un air faussement captivé alors que je vois bien qu'elle comprend rien, et Nicolas boude toujours parce que non, décidément, il aime pas ces fringues ! Moi on m'a mise à côté de la fille rigolote de tout à l'heure, et elle me raconte qu'elle adore les insectes…. En bref, je commence à m'ennuyer ferme. Et les plats mettent un temps fou à arriver ! J'en ai trop marre, je suis sûre que ça fait des jours qu'on est assis là ! Alors je trouve une idée :

« -Maman, je peux aller aux toilettes s'il te plaît ?

-Je suppose que ça ne peut pas attendre…. Bien, vas-y, mais fais vite, n'en profite pas pour aller jouer dehors !

-Oui oui !

-Tu as bien retenu où ils étaient ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Je peux y aller ?

-Vas y, files, fais attention de ne pas te perdre. »

Fin de la discussion. Je saute de ma chaise et sautille vers la porte. Puis je me retrouve dans un couloir immense. Enfin ! Que l'exploration commence ! Je déambule dans l'immense bâtisse, ouvrant une porte de-ci de-là, et je finis par…. Me faire repérer. Un homme habillé comme James Bond me demande ce que je fais là et me propose de me raccompagner. Ben voyons, et rester assise pendant des plombes à bailler aux corneilles ? Allez zou, il est temps de se faire la belle ! Je me mets à courir comme une dératée, poursuivie par le grand bonhomme qui se rapproche à grand pas. Hem… Je ne vois pas trop comment le semer vu ma petite taille (j'ai 6 ans là !) et mes aptitudes en course… Il me faut une stratégie! Je tourne dans le premier couloir venu, me planque derrière une plante verte, le laisse passer, me remet à courir en sens inverse et ouvre la première porte que je trouve. Je la referme violemment, puis fière de mon triomphe (j'ai réchappé d'une chasse à l'homme ! Hourra !) Je me frotte les mains et me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec… Un garçon. Qui a l'air au moins aussi étonné que moi. Et ça se comprend, je suis dans sa chambre après tout… A cet instant ma seule pensée c'est : pourvu qu'il ne donne pas l'alerte ! Mais, ouf, à la place il me demande, sur un ton courtois au possible :

« -Non mais t'es qui toi ?

-Ben ça se voit pas ? Je suis en cavale !

-…. Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte à la fin ! Et tu fais quoi dans ma chambre !

-Oh, tu fais tes devoirs ? Lui dis-je sans tenir compte de ses questions à lui, Pourquoi tu ne vas pas manger avec tout le monde plutôt ? Bon en même temps je te comprends, on s'ennuie ferme là-bas ! Dis donc tu ressemble à la fille que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, t'es qui, son frère ? Et…Oooooh ! La vache mais t'es trop fort ! Comment tu fais pour avoir des notes pareilles ! Moi je n'ai jamais eue d'aussi bons résultats ! C'est impressionnant, tu vas faire quoi plus tard ? Moi je veux être funambule ! Euh… Non ! Attends, plutôt danseuse en fait ! Ou alors… Astronaute ! Oh non, mieux, je vais être Barbie ! Comme ça je pourrais faire tous les métiers du monde ! …. Tu parles pas beaucoup dis-moi…. »

En effet jusqu'à présent il n'a pas pipé mot !

« -Tu m'en laisse pas vraiment l'occasion… »

…. Pas faux….

« -Ah bah oui, mais ça c'est normal, c'est parce que je suis trop bavarde ! Dis c'est quoi ton prénom ? Tu aimes Scooby doo ? Ouah, j'adore tes cheveux ! Ils sont super chouettes ! Tu ressemble à un prince charmant, mais miniature !

-Miniature ? Non mais dis donc tu t'es vue un peu ?

-Roh mais t'énerves pas, de mon point de vue c'était un compliment !

-… T'es super énervante comme fille, tu comptes me laisser tranquille un jour ?

-Eh ! T'es pas sympa ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais en cavale ! Je dois échapper à des James Bond qui veulent me ramener auprès des grands où je devrais subir la pire des tortures : l'ennui ! …Eh mais attends ! Si je reste là, je n'aurais pas de dessert ! Oh non ! C'est trop horrible ! Mais je ne veux pas m'ennuyer moi ! Ça aussi c'est trop horrible ! Ah, j'ai une super idée, si tu venais avec moi ? Comme ça je m'ennuierais moins ! On pourra discuter ! Non parce que la seule personne qui me parle là-bas c'est la fille qui te ressemble, sauf qu'elle est à fond sur les insectes, du coup ça m'intéresse plus trop au bout d'un moment… Alors tu veux bien venir ? En plus tu dois en avoir marre de rester tout seul ! Pourquoi t'es tout seul, t'es puni ?

-Non…

-Super ! Tu vas venir alors ?

-Ben… Je dois faire mes devoirs…

-Mais si tu ne t'amuses pas tu vas déprimer ! Allez viens, s'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaît ! »

Je lui ai pris la main et je commence à l'entraîner vers la porte ! Je suis bien contente, il a l'air sympa, ça devrait m'occuper. Et c'est vraiment trop triste de rester enfermé dans sa chambre pendant que les autres s'amusent ! Le pauvre ! Ce n'est pas juste pour lui ! Finalement, la légère résistance qu'il m'opposait finie par céder et il m'emboîte le pas, je me retourne vers lui et remarque qu'il me sourit. Je fais de même et on s'apprête à franchir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre sur un grand monsieur avec des cheveux blanc qui me font penser à de la chantilly et des yeux jaune comme du miel ! Quand on ressemble autant à du sucré, on ne peut pas être mauvais ! Aussi je lui lance d'un air joyeux :

« -Salut ! T'es qui toi ?

-Serais-tu la petite fille que tout le monde cherche depuis tout à l'heure ? On n'attend que toi tu sais ? Allons viens, je te ramène.

-D'accord, mais le garçon il vient avec nous ? Hein dis ? »

Je me retourne vers mon nouveau copain. Il m'a lâché la main et regarde le nouveau venu avec un air penaud et un peu triste. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais il ne semble plus si disposé à m'accompagner pour le dessert….

« -Hélas il ne peut pas venir…. Me dis le grand monsieur chantilly

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Mais c'est trop nul !

-Allons, on t'attend ailleurs, dis-lui au revoir et partons. »

Il me dit ça sur un ton qui ne laisse aucune place à une quelconque réplique. C'est vraiment trop triste ! Je me retourne encore une fois vers le petit garçon, et remarque que celui-ci a fait quelques pas en arrière, résigné, et qu'il a baissé la tête. Je m'en veux beaucoup de le laisser là, tout seul. Je ne saisie rien à la situation, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien fait de mal !

« -Bon ben… Au revoir alors ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais demander qu'on te mette une part du dessert de côté ! »

Je vois un faible sourire poindre sur ses lèvres et il relève un peu la tête. J'entends un grattement de gorge derrière moi. Je me fais attendre…. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Je m'approche du garçon et lui fais un bisou sur le joue. Puis je me retourne et attrape la main du grand type qui m'attend patiemment et qui m'entraîne hors de la chambre.

Le reste du repas se déroule comme en rêve, je me sens encore plus absente qu'avant. Le dessert manque de goût, sûrement parce que je ne le savoure pas vraiment en fait…. Quand j'ai demandé à Mr Fuji…. Fomi…. Bouji….Enfin le monsieur quoi, si on pouvait mettre du gâteau de côté pour l'amener au garçon qui fait ses devoirs il m'a regardé bizarrement et a juste sorti : « quel garçon ? ». Du coup je me demande si j'ai pas vu un fantôme ! Enfin non, c'est pas possible puisque je l'ai touché et que l'autre grand type l'a vu lui aussi ! En tout cas quand on est rentrée chez nous après cet étrange repas, je me suis sentie vraiment bizarre. C'était une drôle de journée….


End file.
